boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zultraalzul/Sizeis and Friends (Post OC Content)
General backstory i guess i dunno lmao. Nalvest "Sizeis" Hara "Thz'at Kulues fellow back before yer great granny wuz even born messed up mah friends an' da King of Shiriko. Now he's all up an-a hollaring inside of me!"'' A spirit who wields dual scythes, a primarily black and orange scythe with a teal coating on the blade named Bli and a primarily white and teal scythe with an orange coating on the blade named Fli, he boasts both of physical as well as magical prowess, and a hard country accent. Sizeis' scythes aren't physical manifestations of his mana, they were specifically crafted to take in Sizeis' mana and brutally weaponize it into a mess of lethal energy. Originally born in peasentry of a old kingdom named Shiriko, his youth was spent plowing fields with a scythe, and dreams of valor and glory. He was enlisted into the military at 15 after a bandit raid on his village, with most of said bandits being killed by him or ran before help had arrived. There Sizeis had learned magic, however he was completely incapable of manifesting his mana into physical shape, and had also stuck wtih using a scythe despite protests of his fellow knights, and his general. As his mastery of using a farming tool had increased his accomplishments increased to the point where none could deny his strength within two years, which would lead to Sizeis not only obtaining his title, but also becoming the most powerful general in Shiriko, and the creation of his scythes. Sizeis would then come to meet Sulivere and Maliva in the next six years, who were recently enlisted as guards to the king, as well as Sizeis to watch over them. Sizeis from there, would grow with Sulivere and Maliva in strength and friendship for three years until the fateful day where a man named Kulues had attacked the kingdom with an unfathomable force. Sizeis had went head to head against Kulues, amongst the ruins and the recently murdered king, Sizeis had managed to gain the upper hand during his battle, however Kulues immediately reacted in a last ditch effort to seal away himself, as well as any possible threats within the surrounding area. Sealing the trio who had failed to protect their king, leaving survivors wondering if they had abandoned the place, or had been kidnapped or consumed by the force that had devastated Shiriko. By the time Sizeis had reawoken, his body long been erased, his spirit was corroded and being taken over by Kulues, he sets out to purge him from his spirit while Maliva and Sulivere were searching for their lost weapons. Maliva Kalava ''"I really, really don't know where I am, but I know where I need to go...and what I need to do..." Maliva is a spirit who is a prodigy in mana usage, as well as her expert usage of the sword, she is capable of using multiple forms of magic into one attack and nearly instanteous blasts of raw mana. She is also capable of manifesting her mana into physical form, which she dual wields with her own sword named Epo. Maliva was born into Shiriko nobility, which was one of the leading factors that would lead her to becoming one of the king's guards. Maliva was always raised to be a "fair lady" like the rest of the other female nobles, however due to her magical prowess she would resist these teachings are push herself into doing what he pleased. This would later cause her to get in trouble in multiple occasions amongst the middle class and peasentry, most of which didn't even have to deal with her positioning as a noble. This would cause the middle class and the peasentry to joke about the fact that despite her blood being of nobility, Maliva was far more understandable than the rest of the noble class. Maliva's parents eventually had given up on her, and had exiled her away from Shiriko at the age of 13, from there Maliva, finally free of the burdens her family tried to place on her, set off on her own adventure where she would battle anyone-anything that she came across, and had trained through those battles. By the time Maliva was 17, she had wandered into a forest, where she would come across a small house housing a singular blacksmith. The blacksmith had noticed Maliva as she cautiously approached him, the blacksmith introduced himself, and had offered to let her examine his wares. At first she declined, until she had noticed a particular sword that caught her eye, however, due to her lack of funds she was incapable of immediately buying it. So each day, for an entire year she would work for small time money and check up on the blacksmith to see if the sword was still on sale. On her final day, when she had saved up barely enough money to buy the sword, she had come to the blacksmith's house being attacked by bandits, Maliva, quickly dispatching the bandits with ease, would interrorgate them and later find out that they were the remanents of a failed attack on a village before finishing them off. The blacksmith would then thank Maliva, and before she should buy the sword the blacksmith had immediately gifted it to her for free, much to her annoyance and anger. Then, from then on, for six years, Maliva trained in using the sword and her magic in succession until she was offered to become a guard for the king, not only for her strength but also because of her royal blood that she had not paied attention to over a decade. Maliva accepted the offer, her reasonings were to redeem herself, and to spite her parents for abandoning her. From there she would meet Sizeis and Sulivere, and for the next three years they would grow with them in strength and friendship. Maliva had then enhanced her treasured sword so that she could empower it with her mana, however before she could master her newly empowered sword, a man named Kulues had attacked Shiriko. Maliva, along with Sulivere supported Sizeis by fighting against the hordes that were surrounding Sizeis as he made his way to Kulues. However the three would be sealed by Kulues, leaving survivors wondering if they had abandoned the place, or had been kidnapped or consumed by the force that had devastated Shiriko. Maliva was the first to reawaken, her physical body long gone and her spirit corroded by Kulues' might, she notices that her weapons, along with Sizeis and Sulivere's weapons are missing, and sets out to reclaim them all, and later joined by Sulivere. Sulivere Navara Category:Blog posts